LET THE ADVENTURE BEGIN
by Reavers Killer
Summary: Rayne the lost raven of the zodiac, who was held at the banquet but flew away is disowned by her Indian family when she talkes bad about the Hindu religion. What will become of her when her house burns down and the prince of kibara high with his cousin wants her to live with them?Let the adventure begin!
1. Chapter 1

_"please let me out. please. I cannot stay in here a moment longer or I will die!"_

_"NO, YOU WILL STAY IN THIS CAGE IF I KNOW WHAT IS GOOD FOR YOU." The ravenheard the animals enter. she peeked from behind the curtain and watched them eat. her stomache growled with hunger. she hasn't been fed in a week and she was starving. _

_"WHERE IS THE CAT, I TOLD YOU ALL NOT TO BE LATE." said God_

_At that moment the raven picked the loock of her cage and flew out of the window behind her it._


	2. ch 1

**hello everyone. This is my first furuba fanfiction. So plz no flames at my horrible writting. plz read and review. constructive critisism is only if it is constructive.**

** 'thoughts' "speaking" ****singing**** (my warnnings)**

**Okay enjoy the story! I don't own fb, or any other Anime for that matter cause if I did then I would be in it and Kyo would be my bf. SOOOO yeah this is from the anime so Akito is a guy.**

RAYNE'S POV

I ran to the family room quicky to see what my parents wanted. On my way I was thinking about what they wanted.' Did Nina really tell them what I did? Will I be disowned?'

All these questions hung in my head as I made my way down the stairs. In the family room were my twelve cousins,five sisters,two brothers, four grandparents, three aunts,two uncles, and my had a very sad aura around except for Nina she had the most sinister aura.

"Rayne," my mother started,"We herd that you are blasphaming our family religon of Hinduism.*" "From who?" I asked. Though I aready knew, I had to act as innocent as I could. Or they would pity me and I don't need their pity. "From your cousin...Nina." replied my father, looking down at the floor. "Rayne,please say this is a joke. Please!" cried my aunt Krishen. She ran up to me and looked me in the eyes. But I couldn't look back into hers,so I looked down to the floor."I can't believe this!" she screamed tears forming in her eyes.

"Well Rayne, you know that we must disown you for your lack of believeing in Krishna.*" said my grandmother hugging my aunt Krishen. "Yes, guma*,I know." I replied looking down at the floor again. "Pria,"called my guma,"Make sure your daughter has everything she needs. That includes a home." My mother obeyed and lead me took me to my room,and closed the door behind her. "Rayne, why couldn't you hold it in? I know you don't believe in it but couldn't you keep your mouth shut? I love you too much to disown you." " I'm so sorry mama, I couldn't help it. I was always taught to speak my mind." I said looking intoeyes. She wrapped her hands around my face and looked at me lovingly."Especially with my transformations, mama this could new for me," I said holding on to her forearms."All I need is your inside support."

My mother nodded and left the room. I went to my closet to get my clothes I felt a song come into my head and smiled.'The only way to get this out is to sing it out.' I thought to myself.

Dreams like this not something you wish for, dreams like this not something you ask for when it's a gift were taking a chance for, then this is something you dance for.

this is some thing you dance for.

there's a moment when you look to decide, who will fall who will survive that's the moment when you find it inside

on the line this is your time and it's all I want and it's all I do 

A dream like this not something you wish for, a dream like this not something you ask for when it's a gift were taking a chance for then this is something you dance for.(I don't own this song.I am but a humble fan)

~~~~~~~~~~~~HOURS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Good bye, mama,papa. auntie's uncles, and finally guma gupa's" "We all wish you the best of luck." called my mother.

I looked back and waved with the adress that my papa gave me in my hand.

This is a new chalenge for me and I am just willing to take it. let the adventures begin.

**Hope you like it. to make the story more fun rayne's family is Indian so give her an Indian accent.**

**hinduism- a religion that is kinda like Islam but they don't believe in ahla.**

**Krishna- The god that rayne's family follows **

**guma gupa- rayne's grandmothers and grandfathers**

**You can look ths all up on wikepidia**


	3. RAYNE'S SONG

**Hey everybody. sadly no reviews. But I did get a follower. Thank you HerAwsomeness13 for following this. You gave me enough insparation to write the next chapter. **

**Kyo: Will you start the story already?**

**Yuki: Will you at least let her finish the disclaimer?**

**me: Yeah I didn't finish the disclaimer:(**

**Shigure: How did you get in our house anyway?**

**me: If you hadn't noticed the door was unlocked and open so any stranger can just walk in.**

**Kyo: We really need some locks.**

**Disclaimer: Well I don't own fruits basket...yet.**

Rayne was just laying there on her bed staring at the ceiling. It has been a week since she left her family, and tommorrow is her first day of school at Kibara High.

'_I'm so nervous. I don't know what these people are like at this school. It has to better than my old school. It has to be.' she thought to herself._

_...Flashback..._

_The children at Rasha Elementary were playing a little game of hide and seek. They didn't notice the little frail child in the bushes, watching them play. _

_When they started going for another round of the game, she decided she wanted to play with them. So she peeked out from the bushes, and ran up to the group."Can I play with you?" She asked._

_The boys didn't mind but the girls didn't want her to play. So to annoy the boys they started whining. The boys fell for it and said she couldn't play._

_This made her face fall and tears started to form around her eyes. She ran from them crying,while she heard their laughing voices._

_"Did you hear her! she such a baby." said one of the boys._

_"I know right!" said another one._

_Meanwhile in the back of the school, the crying girl sat on the ground pulling her knees up to her chest while putting her head on her knees. She stayed that way for a minute before a shadow creeped upon her. She looked up to see a girl with dull eyes starring down at her. Now most people would probably sream and run away, but the girl just blinked up at the her._

_"Why are you crying?" asked the dull eyed girl. The said girl hurredly wiped her forgotten tears and said" I'm not crying. I just... got a peice of dirt in my eye!" "Really?" "Yeah!" The other girl didn't pry further._

_"So whats your name?" Asked the girl._

_"Sakoto Rayne. Yours?"_

_"Hannajima, Saki. Nice to meet you." "You too. Well I have to go. Goodbye, Hannajima!"_

_She left before Saki could call after her. When she got back to her class, she saw the children playing another game. They stopped and noticed her when she walked up to them. They started to continue, but instead of ring aroun the rosey, they sang a different song._

_ "Rayne, Rayne, go away. Come again no other day. We don't like you and want to play so Rayne Rayne, go away."_

_Before Rayne could react Saki unleashed one of her creepy looks,and all the children ran. When Rayne turned around she saw Saki and new exactly what happened. _

_"Thank y-you, Hannajima."_

_Saki gave her a small smile."Just call me Saki."_

___ end of flashback_

_Thats how Rayne met her best friend Saki. She was a strange child but her strangeness made her a trustworthy and reliable friend. At that moment Rayne decided she wanted to go to bed. So she got up, put her pj's on, and crawled under the covers._

(Raynes pov)

I woke up to yet another horrible morning. I woke up late and one my first day of school. Then after I took a shower and dressed I brushed my teeth and somehow got toothpaste on my skirt. Weird right? Then it took like three minutes to get out. So since I was late I had to buy breakfast. I headded out the door and made my way down the street to the cafe' on the corner. As I was in the stupidly long line I looked in my purse that I keep at my side all the time, for the amount of money that I needed to buy a crossant, but sadly, I had no money!

I couldn't stay in the line anymore so I decided to skip breakfast and hurry to school.

When I got there, I went strait to the school office. I saw the secretary sitting there putting on her make-up. When she noticed me she put on a look of horror. I looked at her confused for the longest time till she handrd me a hand mirror. Oh. My. God. I forgot to brush my hair! The most important thing to me than life itself!  
"Umm, can I please borrow a brush?" I asked th woman.

She nodded and handed me a brush. I asked her to hold up the mirror while I brush my hair. My hair was long and black, like most Indians, that went to the small of my back.(**hey that rhymes.)**

After I was done brushing my hair I gave her her brush back.

"Much better," she said,"Now,you are Rayne Sakoto are you not?" I nodded.

"Well your guide should be here soon. For now you can just go sit in one of those chairs." She said pointing to the few chairs in the room. I obeyed and sat in one. I reached in my satchel and felt around for my ipod but I couldn't feel the rimm of my case. I pulled up my purse and looked into it. No ipod. I looked in all of the compartments but I didn't see it. It seems Kami hates me today. '_What sin did I do that was so bad you had to take my ipod Kami?" _I thought to myself.

At that moment a familiar dull-eyed, black haired girl came into the room.

S-Saki?...

**well hope you like the chapter please review. r&r critisism is welcomed.**


	4. old friend,new friends,and box cutters

**Hello my dear readers, followers,favoriters,and squigly lines. These are a few shout-outs to people who reviewed.**

**Protagonist Of Life: Thank you so much! **

**Guest: If you don't like my story don't read it! You don't have to flame me. And this is just the begining of the story, the ups and downs don't come in the begining of a story.**

**(WARNING!: CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM IS WELCOME ONLY IF CONSTRUCTIVE!)**

**On with the story **

Raynes pov

"I-I can't believe it...Saki?" I said wide eyed.

Saki blinked."I'm sorry,but do I know you?" "It's me Rayne, you know, Rayne,Rayne go away come again no other day..." I sang. I can't believe i'm seeing my best friend again! After so many years!

Saki eyes widened in recognition. "Rayne, it's been...decades! Did you and your family move? You don't usually come around here." She said opening the door for me.

"Well, kinda." I said smiling sheepishly. "What do you mean by 'kinda'?" She asked.

"Well you see, my cousin Nina told my guma and gupa's that I went against the family religion...so they either had to kill me or disown me. So they disowned me." I said looking at the floor. "Oh, I see." She replied."So where are you living now?" "In a really nice apartment about five blocks away."

"Hmm,"she pondered,"I would like to see your living conditions, do you mind if I bring my two friends along?" "Mmm,not at all." I said smiling. I'm happy that she found new friends at this school, I just hope her friends are nice to me so I don't have to use my box cutter.

At the last thought we reached a class with a sign that said 1-A. "This is our class, you stay out here until the teacher calls you in. Okay?" I nodded as a reply.

A few minutes later a woman with a pony tail that went over her shoulder opened the door."Rayne,Sakoto. Come on in." I walked in."Go on an introduce yourself."

I looked at the class. Almost everyone had their eyes on me."Hello, my name is Sakoto, Rayne. I hope we all become friends." I smiled to the crowd of students.

"Now," said the teacher,"Before Rayne sits down does the class have any questions?" One boy with glasses raised his hand."Yes,umm you have a weird accent are you from a foriegn country?"

"Um, not really. But my mother was raised in India with my granmother and grandfather, till they moved here to Japan and met my father." I replied.

"Interesting." said a boy with purplish grayish hair.

"Well, it seems those are all the questions they need to ask so,Rayne go ahead and sit...there next to Yuki,Sohma. Yuki,please raise your hand."

The boy with purplish hair raised his hand. I nodded and walked up the the chair next to his. I felt a few evil glares as I sat down, but really didn't pay attention to them.

"Hello miss Sakoto, I am Yuki Sohma. I am part of the student council here, so if you need any help please, don't be shy to ask." He flashed me a very charming,yet very fake smile. I nodded and looked at the assignment on the board.

As the teacher talked, I took notes until the bell rang.

I caught up with Saki and her two friends in the hallway."Saki. How did class go for you?" I asked.

"Hanna went to sleep right before the lesson started." Said a girl with blonde hair that went to her shoulders."How do you know Hanna anyway?" She asked.

"We were friends since childhood. Our mothers are good friends." Said Saki sitting on the bench outside.(It was free period)"Rayne, meet my good friends Honda Tohru,and Uotani Arisa." I bowed to them, while they bowed back to me.

"Any friend of Saki's is a friend of mine." I smiled.

"So how did you two meet?"Tohru asked.

"Well, we went to the same elementary school,before she moved a block away from my house. We met on Saki's first day in first grade,and had been friends ever since." I replied.

"Hey thet rhymes." Said Uotani randomly. "Yes, it does."

"So what does Rayne mean exactaly?" Asked Arisa.

"It's the french term for 'queen'."

"Cool. So is it okay if I call you queen?" She asked. I nodded."Is it okay if I call you by your first name and you by yours?" I asked.

"Of course we're friends now, aren't we?" asked Tohru.

I nodded and smiled.

After our little conversation we were making our way back to class before free period ended, when three girls randomly popped in front of us.

"What do you want this time." Said Arisa. "We have business with the new girl." Said the one in the middle. She had dirty blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Yeah!" said the one with black hair and a...frog on her head? The other one had aburn like hair that went only past her jawline.

"Rayne, right?" I nodded,"Well just because you sit next to Sohma-kun doesn't mean you should think so high and mighty of yourself!"

"Uh, what do you mean I hardly know him." I replied with a frown on my face. this girl's voice was getting on my nerves.

"Well, that doesn't mean you can just get formal with him like that!" Yelled the girl with aburn hair.

"Yeah!"

"First of all your little prince talked to me and I didn't say a word to him! Second of all you better get out my face before I scalp you all with my box cutter!" I yelled surprising everyone except Saki.

"Yeah right like you actually have a box cutter at school!" Yelled the one in the middle.

"Oh really?" I said pulling my box cutter from my purse. I un-latched it and made a scalping motion with it.

"Th-thats not a-allowed at s-school!" Yelled the girl with the frog head.

"Do you think I care froggie?" I asked.

They ran away"We'll get you next time Sakoto!" they said yelling all the way down the hall.

"Where did you get that box cutter from?" Saki asked. "Thats what you ask at a time like this? You could've asked where she got violent." Said Arisa.

"Remember my uncle Gomhend?" I said ignoring Arisa's statement. Saki pondered on my question, also ignoring Arisa.

"Oh, yes now I remember, the one with the violent electromagnetic waves." "Umhm."

Tohru looked confused as ever.

"Oh my gosh, Saki now I know why you both love her so much. she gets so confused and lost and nieve. It's almost impossible not to be friends with her!" I said hugging her.

"I know right thats exactaly how I feel queen." said Arisa comming in for a group hug.

Saki also joined. Thats when the bell rang,and it signaled fro the next period which was...Math. the most hated subject in the world! We all hurried to uor class before the late bell rang

**Okay hope you liked the chapter. as you can see Rayne is ver violent. kinda like me. I do acctually carry a box cutter around with me just in case someone wants to kidnapp me. so yeah. unlike Ryne I don't threaten people with it. Hope everyonr in America had a great thanksgiving. I had a great thanksgiving myself. Every year my family gathers around the table. We call it gettin fat. and after everybody gets tired and or drunk we all end up in a dog pile down in the basement. I unfortunatly end up at the bottom EVERY YEAR!**

**well tell about your thanksgiving in your reviews**

**~Jane~ **


	5. Tohru, memories, and stupid yellow tents

**HELLO FOLLOWERS, FAVORITERS AND FELLOW SQUIGLY LINES!**

**This is another update of LET THE ADVENTURE BEGIN. If any of you have any great ideas plz pm me.**

**(WARNING:CRONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM IS WELCOME ONLY IF CONSTRUCRIVE!) **

**I don't own unicorns... so I don't own fruits basket.**

(Raynes pov.)

Today is the day that Saki,Tohru,and Arisa come to my house to see my living "conditions".

It's been a week since I came to Kibara High and the yuki fanclub won't stop trying to confront me in the hallways on my way to class. You know I actually was written up for being late because of them! It's really starting to get annoying.I hardly know this Yuki person. In fact we don't even interact with each other. We only know that the other is there and that he/she exists.

At the last thought I heard the doorbell ring.'That must be them.' I thought. I opend the door to see Arisa looking at all the "expensive" furniture in the hallway, while Saki just stood there...being her usual creepy self.

"Come in, come in. your are both welcome in always. hope you like the place. just make yourself at home." I said trying to look as convincingly happy as I could. I didn't want to look unhappy because if I did,Saki would probably give an electric shock to the owners of the building...or just get Megumi to put a curse on them. Either which one.

As they walked in,I noticed one girl missing. "Where is Tohru?" I asked.

"Oh, she said that she had to work till eleven, and wasn't able to come. Man that girl just works her ass off like crazy. It'd be a mircale if she took a break." Replied Arisa. "True,true."

"This seems like a very nice place so far," said Saki changing the subject,"But it has not completely passed the test." "The neighbors seem absoulutly perfect,like a lifetime movie or something."Commented Arisa. "Yeah...I guess." I replied,"They are really nice. Actually one of them baked me a'Welcome to the neighborhood' cake."

"Awsome! Is there any left?" Asked Arisa eyes lighting up. "Yeah, I didn't eat any of it yet. Would you two like some?" "Hell yeah!" "What about you Saki?" I asked my quiet friend.

"I would love some."She replied with a small smile.

So I took out three plates, made sure they were clean, Opened the cabinet where the cake was and opened the lid. As soon I opened the lid, Saki and Arisa already had their cake on the plate and was already eating it. I wondered how they found the forks.

After I recovered from my shock, I decided to finally get myself a peice. "I think I smell something burnning."Stated Saki. "Yeah, I can smell it too." Replied Arisa.

"Oh, yeah! It's probably that boy down the hall. He's one of those gothic boys who somehow get's into cults,drinking,and smoking. He says he burns stuff to relieve his pain,but obviously it's not working since he keeps burnning stuff."

"Is this boy a threat to anyone in the house,is he mean to you?" asked Saki. "Actually no. He and his father made the cake for me." Arisa deadpanned at that statement.I guess the thought of eating a cake made by a might be killer really scared her.

"Arisa, it's okay, his father made sure that he didn't put anything in there that would kill us."I said. "He could be lying, his father could have let him put druggs in this, then he could check on us to rape us!" "She's telling the truth," said Saki," If he put druggs in this It would've taken affect by now."

By then Arisa actually calmed down and decided to finish her cake. I'm surprised Saki had that kind of affect on other people also. After a few minutes they finished their cake. "Damn queen, you eat really slow." Said Arisa

"Yeah I know, I don't know why though. I have always been this way." "Thats probably why you have such a slender figure." Said Saki. "Really,"I said in surprise,"I never really thought about it that way." "Well you are pretty skinny." said Arisa with a smirk.

"Well we have to leave unfortunately. we will come see you soon. goodbye."Said Saki.

"Aww, but I don't wanna go!" said Arisa whining like a little child. "But we have to, My mom and Megumi will worry, and it's a school night."

"Fine. See ya queen!" she said waving while walking out the door. "See you tommorrow, Rayne." said Saki also leaving. I whatched them walk down the hallway before walking into my apartment. I close the door behind me. I was feeling a little bit sleepy,so I headded to my bathroom to take a shower.

Five minutes later I was out the shower and in my pajama's. I slowly slipped into unconsiousness as I got under the bed sheets.

** AN HOUR LATER **

I woke up to what I thought was my alarm clock. I tried to turn it off without looking at it like always, but for some strange reason it didn't turn off. I got up and looked at it and the time was two o'clock in the morning!My alarm was set for six.

At the last thought I smelled the horrible smell of smoke. It was the fire alarm! 'It must be a fire in the apartment!' I thought. I took the unpacked clothes from the corner of my room,( Thank goodnesss I didn't unpack)and made my way to the door. I tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. I kept pounding on the door,and screaming for help, but it never came. As I sat there waiting for my death, I remembered my childhood up til now. I went to cirtain flashback of me and my mother.

_flashback _

_**It was another day at Rasha Acadamy that I was bullied. Saki wasn't there that day because she was sick. I was so frail and alone, that I got pushed slaped, scraped and brusied.**_

_**I made my way home on my usual walking route when one of the boys from school came up behind me and threw one of those bouncy balls at my back really hard. **_

_**And thats when I broke.**_

_**My talons had spreded out and my hand wrapped around his neck. and everytime he tried to get free, I would hold on tighter. His spirit finally broke and his head limped to the side.**_

_**I killed him. The first time I ever killed anyone, was a little boy.**_

_**As I heard footsteps approaching, I quickly dashed away to my house and quickly ran up to my room to hide. I cryed silently to myself.'I'm beside myself'I thought. 'no one was there with me and I committed murder on another human being!'**_

_**At the last thought, I heard my bedroom door open."Rayne?" called my mother, "are you in here?" she saw me in the corner with tears in my eyes and brusises all over me. "Oh,my. Rayne what happened to you?" she said approaching me.**_

_**I dashed into her arms and sobbed my heart out."Shh, shh. It's okay. you don't have to be afraid little one." she said in a reasuring gesture.**_

_**"But, m-mommy I-i killed him!" I screamed. My mother looked at me in surprise and bewilderment. "Killed who sweety?" she asked. "A-a little b-boy. H-he threw a ball a-at m-me and r-really sharp c-claws came out a-and I killed h-him!" **_

_**I waited for the scolding on how killing people is wrong,but it never came.**_

_**"M-mommy-" "Shh, it's okay." she said,"You have something so important insisde you that it had to come out. And it was trying to protect you. It's okay for now but ...try not kill anyone else from now on. It's not your fault. And don't let anyonne say it is. Okay?" My eyes lit up in adoration. "Okay mommy!" I said with a smile. **_

_**"Now lets go get you cleaned up."She said.**_

_end of flashback _

I looked at the ceiling and remembered that I had friends nw that love me and want me to be with them.'Thats right,' I thought,' I can't leave them now. I don't want any of the to cry so I have to find my way ou of here so I can live for them!'

I suddenly started crawling to dodge the smoke that made it's way through my door. I went back through my room and looked out the window. 'Ah, the disadvantages of being on the ninth floor.' I thought as I looked down.

I threw down my suite case and jumped out after it. An at this part I think it was the heavy smoke in the air is why I turnned into a raven.

I picked up my clothes with my beak and dove down to get my suitecase with my talons. After I got my suitecase I headed strait to a forest like area.

After I landed I changed back into my human form, and changed. I decided I should just sleep in the forest because it most likely won't burn like apartments.

I walked around with my suitecase so I could find a very nice comfortable tree. Thats when I stumbled over that stupid yellow tent. "Eh, it's better than nothing." I said to myself. After that jump I kinda wanna sleep on the ground from now on.

So I entered the tent. In the tent was a bunch of books and a picture of a very pretty lady with orange hair. It was like a shrine. I couldn't hardly sleep in this. But I had to make it work somehow. I started taking the books when I heard a sound. like dust or something. I completly ignored it till it got louder and it made the tent colapse on top of me. Great. Another life threatning experience.

(3rd person pov)

Yuki,Tohru and Shigure walked up to the colapsed tent.

"Oh, no! mom, mom? Mom!"Tohru screamed trying to dig up the picture of her disceased mother.

"Miss, Honda please, calm down you have a fever." said Yuki gently touching her shoulder. "B-but my mom-" "Don't worry. at least it wasn't you. I think she would rather it be her than you." said Shigure tryng to be comforting.

Thats when a girls head popped from under the rubble and debris.

"Rayne!?"

"Tohru?"

"Miss Sakoto?"

"Shigure!"

Yuki, and Rayne glared at Shigure, while Tohru looked at him confused.

**Well thats the end of this chapter. sorry for the wait guys. just had school, and drama like that. the next chapter I will try to post soon. **

**~Ja-ne~**


End file.
